If Only You Knew
by MorningOfSilence
Summary: A twisted version of the ending. After Kaneki fights Amon, he doesn't wake up right away! Eto is in the middle of fighting Arima, but something distracts her. Kaneki Ken. What will happen after she takes him hostage! Will they fall in love? Or will Kaneki go back to Touka? OR perhaps.. they will die? Find out in my first fanfic..If Only You Knew!
1. Chapter 1

If Only You Knew

 **{A/N}:** Hai hai! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous. Please take it easy on me, neh?

 _Where we begin is in the 20th Ward of Tokyo. Eto, the One Eyed Owl has just entered into the fray. It was Arima vs. One Eye. Soon after the battle began, Kaneki Ken was struck down and now laid unconscious after fighting Amon._

The tall, white haired man elegantly dodged, and dodged again. There was a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, completely unnatural to the Death God of the CCG. "One Eye is distracted.." Arima Kishio thought to himself. "What could possibly distract it now..?" He paused to follow the Owl's gaze, but to no avail. Eto's one eye instantly locked back to Arima's. He quickly used Yukimura ⅓ to attack, jumping forward to impale the giant beast.

The Owl simply laughed at the man as his quinque stabbed through her arm. It quickly healed without the owl flinching. " **AAarIimmAA! How you so amuse me..! But I'm afraid our fun is over for now. I have spotted the jewel I came here for."** Eto laughed, a pure insane laugh, and attempted escape. Arima refused to let this happen and jumped after her, even jumping down the side of the building, but Eto was faster. She had disappeared just as she had appeared. Effortless and completely undetectable.

As Eto shed her kakugan form, she ran down the street, her green hair waving wildly behind her. The bandages were slight unraveled, but she clumsily fixed them as she went along.

Kaneki Ken stirred, his hand instantly going to his head. "Ugh.." He pulled his hand away only to want to return it. There was blood all over. Was it his? Or Amon, the man he had just fought? The blood reminded him of the dream he had. A small boy was sitting backwards on a chair, his black hair swaying lazily in the breeze. There were white roses everywhere, but some spots of red. The younger Kaneki Ken looked back at the white haired, older one. "You haven't forgotten me..?" was all he said before vanishing.

Ken sat up, looking around weakly, still trying to figure out what the young boy meant. He then came to a realization; Amon is gone.. and there is no CCG soldiers.. "What happpened to Antei-" He was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. Eto, the One Eyed Owl, was in front of him and her lips paired with his. She pulled away and smiled, a kind, but completely twisted smile.

"Hello, my dearest Kaneki Ken. Won't you come play with me?"

 **{A\N}: Urgh.. short.. but before I continue I wanted opinions :c It is EtoxKaneki.. After she plays with him for a bit… Mwhahahaha.. I want to update twice a week..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If Only You Understood

"Takatsuki Sen?" Kaneki stared at her in utter confusion. "What..Your eye.." He shook his head and crawled backwards. "One Eyed?"

Eto shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Kaneki. This is not the time to ask questions! Come with me!" She stood up, grabbing his wrist to bring him up as well. "We need to hurry. Shinigami-san will follow me soon!" Her eye returned to normal when she turned, beginning to run.

Kaneki stumbled at first, completely confused. "So you are a ghoul..?" He followed quietly, looking around when flames caught his eye. "Antieku..!" Ken shouted as he pulled away. "Why..?"

Eto frowned, glaring at the boy. "It is rude to pull away. No one cares about that weak shop. Come on!"

Kaneki shakes his head. "Enough, Takatsuki-sama! You don't understand!" He turns and tries to run off, which irritates Eto greatly.

Eto's kakugan lit up, a deep frown on her face. "Perhaps you don't understand the situation.." She muttered darkly as her kakuja form began forming around her shoulders. She shot her ukaku at him, hitting him right in his legs and lower back, making him fall.

Kaneki turned to look at her, his eyes dark. "The One Eyed Owl."

Eto laughed, reaching her hand over and picking him up. " **It SEEems YoU DOn'T UNDerSTanD!** "

Kaneki struggled in her hand, his own kagune coming out and cutting up her fingers. "I believe you are the one who doesn't understand." He cracks his knuckle with his thumb. "I wonder why Manager-san would want me to save you.." Hr glared sharply at her and tilted his head. "Eto-san..right?"

Eto laughed, her hand easily growing back. " **COME, KAneeKKii!"** She screamed as she slammed her hand onto him.

Kaneki blocked it with his kagune, the ground around his shattering. "She uses force more than tatic.." He muttered, jumping a few feet away. Eto shot more ukaku shards at him, laughing morbidly.

Kaneki lunged at her, his own insane grin decorating his face. "I can win this!" He thought- until he was slammed face first into the ground. He coughed up blood, looking to see what had landed on his back. It was Tatara, Eto's right hand man.

Tatara, a chinese ghoul, looked up at Eto as she came out of her kakuja. "Is this the one you want?"

Eto nods, twining her fingers together. "Yes. Isn't he simply lovely? I can't wait to see the outcome of two one eyed ghouls." She sat on her knees in front of Kaneki, gently running her fingers through his hair. "He will do perfectly.."

Kaneki glared up at her as Tatara used her foot to slam Kaneki's head into the ground, successfully knocking him out.

What the other two ghouls didn't realize is, they were being watched by another. A shorter girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

 **{A\N} Second Chapter! Hehe! Opinon so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Won't You Try?

Touka glared, her fists clenched at her sides. She was ready. Even if it meant she got hurt. Kaneki..to her.. Kaneki was important. She would never admit that of course.. But she needed him. He was there for her, understood her. She took a step forward, her eyes glowing with hatred and anger toward the attackers. Except she was pulled back into the shadows of the building by none other than Yomo.

Yomo looked down at Touka, his eyes sad. He shook his head. "You can't. Ken will be fine. They took him alive, didn't they?"

Touka was shocked Yomo has followed her, but she recovered quickly. "Yomo I-" she was cut off by his glare. She looked back quietly to Kaneki only to see Tatara sling him over his shoulder. "Yomo- They are the ones who took him before! Who tortured him!" She kept her voice low.

Yomo watched quietly as they glanced toward their hiding spot. He frowned and grabbed Touka's wrist, pulling her through the alley way.

Eto looked over, tilting her head. "Oh? They didn't come out? How boring." She pouted, reaching up to stroke Kaneki's cheek.

Tatara's eyes never left the alley. "Do you want me to follow them, Eto?"

Eto shook her head. "No. There is no point in playing games. I have what I want. Let's hurry back, alright? I'm too excited. Noro has that insufferable man, correct?"

Tatara nodded slightly. "What do you want done with him?"

She sighed softly. "Put him in the basement or something. I don't really care."

Tatara sighed softly through his red mask. "Alright. Let's go then." He turned and started walking with Kaneki hanging limply.

Eto could never look happier than she did right now. She had her precious test subject. Kaneki Ken was going to be of great use to her.

Touka was complaining as Yomo dragged her along, attempting to pull away or struggle. None of this bothered Yomo in the slightest. "Yomo, let go! I have to help him! Kaneki is weak- He needs my help! Let go!" She screamed.

Yomo looked back at her finally, pulling her close to slap her. "What can you do against an SSS Rank ghoul, Touka? That is the One Eyed Owl. Yoshimura-san had me watching her for a long time. There is nothing you can do to go against her!"

Touka stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Yomo never raised his voice.. he barely spoke. Here he was, yelling at her. He even hit her. She looked down, defeat reflecting through her eyes. "Kaneki.." Her small voice whispered. Was there really nothing she could do?

Eto and Tatara had arrived back to their base in the 11th ward. She had pulled Tatara to her room and demanded he set Kaneki down and leave them alone. Tatara sighed in defeat, not being able to argue with the girl. He set Kaneki on the bed and turned to leave. Eto hurriedly pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

"KKKAAAANNNEEEKKKIIIII!" She screamed and jumped on him, cuddling him rather forcefully. "Wake up, won't you?" Eto sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Come onnn! Wake uppp!" She even went as far to pinch his nose.

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, the pale grey reflecting Eto's green. "Where..?" He looked around until his eyes finally rested on Eto.

Eto grinned, tilting her head. "There you are! Good morning, Egg-kun~"

Kaneki frowned slightly. "One Eyed..?" He attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the girl. "Move, Eto. I don't have time for this."

Eto shook her head. "Then make time. I have plans for you, Kaneki. I have always wondered, given my age, what would happen if two one eyed ghouls had a baby? Aren't you curious as well?"

Kaneki slowly came to a realization on why he was here.. And it frightened him.

Eto grinned, sitting up onto his chest. "Kaneki~ You're going to help me with figuring that out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Would You Help Me?

Eto looked excited, watching kaneki curiously. "Won't you help me with this, Egg-kun? I will make it worth your while."

Kaneki looked dazed. "Are..are you serious..you brought me here for a stupid reason like that? Why?"

Eto frowned, her eyes darkening. "it's not stupid. It is science. Will it be human? Or ghoul? Half? The possibilities are endless! This is an amazing chance! I mean, you may only be artificial, but you are still a ghoul."

Kaneki shook his head. "No. I won't help you..that's crazy! I don't know you! You can't just ask that.." He awkwardly scratched his cheek. He was blushing. This was definitely the a side of the old Kaneki Ken. It made him remember what the smaller version of himself said. "You didn't forget me..?" He thought about what he meant.

Eto sighed softly. "Now, now Kaneki. You misunderstand. I'm not giving you a choice. This isn't an option. Nor will it be right away. You are going to stay with me until you are comfortable. I'm nice like that. You will be with me all the time. Even sleep with me. And eventually, soon, we will conduct this experiment!" She snapped, looking a little angry.

Kaneki just watched her, his face emotionless. "She is insane.." He thought to himself. "Completely insane.." Kaneki shook his head a little, letting out a sigh of defeat. "Alright.. I will stay with you.." He mumbled.. but, his thoughts said otherwise. They continued the sentence. "I will stay with you.. until I find an escape route."

Eto looked absolutely delighted. "I didn't expect you to give in so quickly! Obviously I don't trust you enough yet to leave you by yourself though! Shachi will be your personal guard!" She clapped her hands together, a wide smile on her lips. "You'll love it here Kaneki! All the humans you could desire- or ghouls- and no one to hold you back!"

Kaneki sighed softly, his white hair hanging in his eyes. He cut her off. "I want to.. see the people of Anteiku though.. to make sure they're alright. Can't I at least have that?" He looked up at the girl, only to be shocked by the look in her eyes.

The pale green reflected nothing but hatred. "Why. Why would you want to leave me to go there?"

Kaneki frowned. "They're.. my friends."

Eto shook her head, glaring down at him. "I'm the only one you need now. Focus on me and maybe one day you can go check on them."

Kaneki looked away, his soft grey eyes looking defiant. "..Alright."

Touka arrived at the apartment where she and Hinami now lived. As soon as she unlocked the door, Hinami ran downstairs and tackled her.

"Neh, Onee-Chan. Did you find them? Did you find Onii-san?" The small brunette hounded her. "What about Irimi? And Koma?"

"Hinami.. I'm sorry.. I couldn't find anyone.." Touka looked away, every feature radiated pain. How could she have let Kaneki get taken like he had been. They had already done enough damage. It was all too real.

Hinami shook her head. "I..it's okay.. I'm sure they're fine..right..? They're strong! Especially Onii-san! He.. he promised.. he'd come back..!" She murmured, tears streaking down her face. "He'll come back.."

Touka looked down. That's all she could do.

Kaneki wasn't coming back.

After their outburst, Eto had taken Kaneki around the base. She pointed out higher ups, even though she was the leader, and spots to get food.

"Now that you're with me, you are one of the highest ranking people here. You can have anything you want. Just say we're dating. We are, aren't we?" Eto leaned over to look at his face, grabbing ahold of his arm.

"If that's what you want to call it.." Kaneki muttered, pulling his arm away. At this point, he probably prefered Jason's torture.

"Don't sound so upset, Ken~" She said. Eto had begun using his given name. "I'm a catch, you know. A beautiful author, also the leader of Aogiri. I leave nothing to be desired. Can't you just see what you've acquired?"

Kaneki looked down at her. "Eto. Why did you have to have me? Couldn't you have had Kanou make another?"

Eto grinned. "But I _wanted_ you Ken. I've been watching your progress after my lovely Jason talked with you. I desired you. I can't wait to see what happens." She grabbed his arm once again, pulling him close. "Can't you just be my special toy?"

Kaneki frowns. "This is going to be a long relationship.." He thought absently.

 **{A\N}: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters.**

 **My Chapters may be short, but I update quickly right? Anyways. I recently had an accident with my dog and I can no longer see out of my right eye. But I will prevail! :D Bye Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Let's Go On A Date!

It had been two weeks since Kaneki had come to the Aogiri base. In the 11th ward, Ghoul activity was common. You couldn't walk around a corner without meeting one of your own. The white haired boy was sitting in a chair, his head resting on his propped up elbow. As usual, a book was in his hand. Eto had at least enough courtesy to supply him with all of his favourite books, including her own. He turned the page, her eyes scanning rather quickly. He knew what was about to come.

The bright eyed and bushy tailed Eto was sneaking down the hall, a card hidden behind her back. Her hair was messy as usual, frays bouncing as she walked. As she slowly creeped up on Kaneki, she ducked down to scare him.

Except he saw right through it and his kagune came out, lifting her up. His red tentacles were reflecting the light beautifully, even lighting up Eto's pale green eyes. "Yes, Eto? What is it?"

Eto pouted, hanging in defeat. She reached for him, but he only moved her away so she couldn't. "Kennnn! Let's go on a date!"

Kaneki turned to look at her, tilting his head. "Why." He said as he pushed his bangs from his face. "Eto, this is silly."

"Because I want to spend time with you!" She huffed out, struggling against his kagune. "Please? For a little while?"

The boy sighed, obviously annoyed. He stood up out of the chair and dropped her in it, gently setting his book on the table beside it. "Where did you want to go? Nowhere crazy I hope? I honestly don't want a repeat of last week. There were way too many leftovers."

"For coffee, and then the bookstore, and maybe even a park! Like a teen romance. It's for.. uh.. research?" She innocently put a finger on her cheek. "Please? And shush! You enjoyed it!"

Kaneki considered this, but not for the girl. He could try and find a way to escape without her noticing. Accidentally separated in the park, or maybe the bookstore.. perfect. "Alright, Eto. Just this once."

Eto jumped up, clapping her hands together. "Really? Amazing! Thanks Ken~ I'll even let you read my next book before I publish it! OH! And while we are out, call me Sen-chan! Don't blow my cover!" was all she said before dragging him out the door.

As Eto changed her appearance to the popular author, Takatsuki Sen, she dragged Kaneki from the compound. He wore simple clothes however- not his normal leather suit. Eto chatted idly along the way, talking about things like her past accomplishments in Aogiri, Tatara, Noro, and how they started out. It always came back to hatred for the human race.

Kaneki cut her off in the middle of a gruesome sentence about dismembering a ghoul out of curiosity.. "Where did you want to get coffee, E-" He was cut off as she elbowed him. "Sen. Sen-chan."

Eto looked delighted by her new nickname. "I want to go to this new place. It is called :Re. I heard their coffee is phenomenal. Supposedly, it is also run by ghouls. Maybe you'll like it."

The boy simply frowned. She was doing this on purpose, he thought, she wanted to remind him of the control she has. He can't leave. She knew he was going to try to.

"What do you think? Sound good?" Eto waved her hand in front of his face.

Kaneki simply nodded. What else could he do? Maybe he could at least get an autograph out of this for Hinami. The poor girl. He had left without a goodbye. In the hands of Tsukiyama no less. That crazy, but reliable, bastard. Maybe Banjou would look out for her.

Eto opened the door to the coffee shop, a lovely scent instantly flowing out. It was nostalgic, Eto thought to herself, the amazing smell of coffee. The smell of peace, acceptance. She stepped in and looked around, her eye scanning for doves, as always. She didn't expect to see this though. This was going to be bad, but not for her. For her cover as a person, maybe, but what she was concerned about was her darling Ken. He wouldn't leave her for this. Not again. She refused, but it was too late. The waitress realized and dropped a cup. "Damn." Eto said as she clenched her fists.

Kaneki followed Eto into the shop, tilting his head in a curious manner. He nonchalantly cracks his knuckle with his thumb. "What is it Sen-" He was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. His eyes darted up to the blue eyed woman, her hair styled differently than the last time he saw her.

He slowly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

" _Touka._ "

 **{A\N}: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

 **Thanks for all the wishes on my eyes! As appreciation, here is the second update for today!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Request

" _Touka.._ " Kaneki said breathlessly.

"Kaneki..You..You're here! You're okay!" Touka wiped away the tears in her eyes, running over to the star-struck male. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Kaneki.. You're okay.."

Kaneki hesitantly pet Touka's head. "Shh.. I'm alright.."

Touka looked up, tilting her head. Kaneki's body went rigid under her touch. "Kaneki.. who is this? What's the matter..?" She looked down at Eto, which she wished she hadn't. Eto was pissed, to say the least. Her normally soft eyes were hard with hate.

"O-oh.. Touka, this is E- Sen! Sen-chan! She is.." He scratched the back of his head nervously. How should he explain this exactly? He didn't really like her. He didn't understand what her infatuation with him was (If you want to call it that).

Eto looked up at Touka, unimpressed. "I'm his girlfriend! Who are you? A weak A-class ghoul can't mean much to him." She snapped, grabbing Kaneki's arm and pulling him away from Touka. "Don't touch him! He's mine!"

Kaneki frowned a little. "Sen-chan..stop th-"

Touka's eyes turned to slits, looking rather pissed. "Oh ho ho? Really?" She grabbed Kaneki's other arm, pulling him towards her. "Did you raise him after he turned into a ghoul? Did YOU feed him his first meal? I pretty much raised him since he became one! He must like me a lot more than a flat chested runt!"

"FLAT CHESTED RUNT?" Eto screeched. She literally wanted to rip the girl into shred and feed her to Tatara!

Kaneki sighed in defeat, throwing his head back. "Eto, Touka! Stop it! You're seriously going to rip my arms off!"

Eto and Touka looked at each other, waiting for the other to let go. Eventually, Touka gave in and released him first. Eto had quite the triumphant look as she put her hands on her hips. "Ken is my date today! We are even getting engaged soon, girl! I won't look to a emo looking, weak ghoul!"

Touka tilts her head, a pissed-off grin on her face. "OH really? Has 'Ken' agreed to that? Because I didn't know he was a lolita!" She snapped.

Kaneki stepped back hesitantly. "Guys.. come on.." He facepalmed, shaking his head. "Can't we get along..?"

Eto followed him as he moved away, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'll try for you, Ken." She mumbled. "But only if you give me something."

Kaneki looked down at the girl. He didn't really understand why Touka called him a lolita. Eto was..attractive. She had beautiful eyes, for one..And she was a one-eyed ghoul. She could understand him slightly better than Touka good, but she was crazy and didn't want to change. "What is it?" He finally replied.

"Won't you give me a kiss?" Eto smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Touka stopped, glaring at Eto, and then Kaneki.

Kaneki covered his lips, his cheeks slightly pink. "F..fine.. but when we get back.."

Eto squeed delightfully. "Oh Ken! Thank you! Come on, let's continue our date!" She said, grabbing Kaneki's arm and pulling him to the door.

Touka watched them go, her eyes sad. "Was Kaneki seriously with her?" She thought, interrupted by the doorbell that sounded once again when she began to clean up the shards of glass.

Kaneki stood there, panting slightly. He was standing in the door. "I'll be back, Touka-chan!" He shouted, smiled, and then left again.

Touka couldn't help but smile. "I'll be waiting, Kaneki."

Eto looked up at Kaneki when he returned. "Satisfied?"

Kaneki nodded. "Thank you, Sen-chan." He smiled. The first genuine smile he'd shown her since he had been with her.

Eto couldn't help but fall in love with it. They continued their date, going to the bookstore just like they planned. Kaneki was carrying two bags, both packed with books. Him and Eto combined were a deadly duo when it came to reading.

"Hey, Ken?" Eto said quietly as they sat in the taxi.

"What is it, Sen-chan?" He looked down at her.

"You..don't find me a nuisance, right? You..don't dislike me?" Eto seemed shy, which was weird. She was being genuine with her feelings for the first time. She was actually concerned that somebody didn't like her.

Kaneki thought about this question. True, he was brought with her forcefully, but Eto never really..wronged him. It wasn't her that sent him to Jason. It wasn't her that made him suffer. Maybe.. He could learn to like her. After a few minutes, he looked at her and smiled once more. "No, Sen-chan. I don't hate you. I am rather fond of you."

Eto looked visibly relieved by this, as she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Then..can I have my kiss now?"

"Of course, Eto." Kaneki Ken smiled and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

 **{A\N}: TOO MUCH ETOxKANEKI AHHHH I LOVE THEM! But don't work Touken fans! They will have their moments to shine, too! Longer chapter! I'm trying to make them longer for you guys. Thanks! I don't own any of Tokyo Ghoul's characters! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the Moon Cries

It was raining in the 11th ward that day. The Shinigami of the CCG, Arima Kishou, was on the prowl. He was following a case concerning the One Eyed Owl. An informant of unknown origins claimed to have seen a girl in a purple hoodie like dress. What made investigators believe him was she was supposedly bandaged up. Arima was a skilled man. He was always careful, but the thought of the Owl always made him uncomfortable. He had finally arrived to the building mentioned and slowly pushed open the door.

Kaneki Ken was currently laying in his bed, a small green haired girl tucked against his side with a book on her face. Eto was fast asleep beside him, half curled up. She had fallen asleep reading per usual. Kaneki looked up as the door to their room opened.

Tatara stood there, his normal emotionless eyes stared at Kaneki and then moved to Eto.

"What is it Tatara?" Kaneki tilted his head, moving his book from in front of him. "Is something the matter?" He asked, seemly bothered from having to put his book down.

"Shinigami has found our base in the 11th ward. There should be no traces left of us there, but we should move bases again. We may be in the 3rd ward now, but it is too close. We only left there a week ago. It'd be dangerous to stay here longer than a week." Tatara was soft spoken, watching Eto curiously. It was the first time he'd seen her sleep even though he'd been with her for awhile.

Kaneki nodded in understanding. "I understand." He gently shifted Eto off of him as to not wake her. "Is he still at the base?"

Tatara nodded slightly. "What is it you are planning to do?"

"Make sure he doesn't find anything. We aren't fully evacuated from that base either, right? I'll go to help them." Kaneki stood up, grabbing his mask.

"What do you want me to tell Eto? She will be angry you are gone when she wakes." Tatara frowns. He is well aware Kaneki Ken must not leave this base without her.

"Tell her to have a few snacks ready for me when I come back." Kaneki grins as he walks toward the door and shuts it behind him.

Arima had a frown engraved in his face. He was looking around the empty building, kicking things aside as he saw fit. The wretched smell of decaying flesh was everywhere. "Disgusting things.." He muttered to himself. His eyes flickered in the light from a broken window. Movement.

Two B-Class ghouls jumped out, their Kagune's lighting up brilliantly. A ukaku and a rinkaku. One shot shards at Arima, while the other tried to impale him. It was useless.

Arima used Yukimura ⅓ to cleanly slice the two in half. He flicked his quinque to get the blood from it. "Not another annoyance.." He sighed and turned around, only to block a rinkaku user once more. Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki had his mask on, her kakugan shining brightly. His four tentacle like kagune were locked with Yukimura ⅓. He jumped backwards, his kagune swinging wildly. "Go. You know where." He shouted. Instantly, at least 30 ghouls ran to the door. Arima tried to jump towards them, but Kaneki blocked him, managing to throw him a few feet back. He cracked his knuckles. "Shinigami-san, what is 1000 minus 7?"

Eto awoke with a start. "Neygh.. Ken.. ?" She sat up, looking around. She was obviously not awake yet. "Neh.. Ken.."

Tatara knocked gently on the door. "Eto. Ken isn't here currently." He muttered.

"Where'd he go..?" Eto seemed to wake up as Tatara said that.

"To fight the reaper of the CCG."

Kaneki was panting. He understood why Arima was labeled Shinigami. He was fast, clean, and ruthless. He had a gaping hole in his side from the man. He attempted to lung forward, his rinkaku pointed.

Arima simply jumped, pointing Yukimura downward as he brought it into Kaneki's shoulder. He frowned as Kaneki grinned.

All of the sudden, two centipede like kagune came out of his back and slashed forward. A single cut appeared on Arima's cheek, and then another on his arm. Kaneki was effective.

Arima jumped backwards, regarding Yukimura ⅓. "I'm going to need a new quinque." He sighed.

Kaneki was watching him, now panting heavily. It took all he had to generate those two kagune without going into kakuja mode. It was time to retreat. Kaneki looked around and used his kagune to slam a few walls, hard enough for one, and then all, to fall. He used this chance to escape from the dreaded reaper.

Arima crashed through a window and quickly got a few feet away as the building fell. He watched Kaneki Ken's figure disappear into the night. "A centipede.."

Eto was pacing her room, waiting for Kaneki to come back. He'd come back. He always comes back. She had begun letting him leave by himself. Sort of. Shachi was always a block away from him incase anything happened. But this was different. He had gone to Arima. The dreaded Death God who could even go on par with herself. She nearly collapsed as the door opened to reveal Kaneki.

Kaneki smiled. "I'm home."

Eto ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Don't do that every again!" She screamed.

"Alright, alright." Kaneki chuckled and patted her head. Little did either of them know, this wasn't the last time they'd see Arima. It had begun to rain, and the moon was a light blue. It looked like.. the moon was crying. It weeped for what was soon to come.

 **{A/N}: So. It's two options Mon amis. 1.) I can do what I've been doing. Updates everyday, around 900 words. Or 2.) Once a week I will post 3 chapters at a time. Go ahead and say which one in the reviews and I will check it on the 22nd. Sa! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Way to Her Heart is Soap Operas?!

Kaneki was sitting in his normal reading chair. This day marked 3 months since he came to live with Eto and Aogiri tree. Normally, the here-said girl would be cuddled up beside him, most likely sleeping. She was nowhere to be seen though. Without his human water bottle, he felt slightly uncomfortable. He shifted to the side before sighing and closing the book. Ken stood up, deciding to find his partner.

Eto was to be found in lab. She was discussing something with Dr. Kanou. Behind her was a giant green tank, and inside of it, was Yoshimura. Eto was pointing around the room to different green tanks, whispering to him about plans. Half-Ghoul plans.

Kaneki stalked down the hall, looking around. He was rather annoyed he couldn't find Eto, and Tatara simply shrugged him off. It took everything he had not to use his kagune to destroy all the walls. He had a strong wish to see Eto, except he didn't know why. He had grown an attachment to the girl perhaps. After wandering around for almost an hour though, it only made him more irritated. He decided to simply give up on finding her for now, and find someone he missed and cared for. Touka-chan.

As Kaneki walked through the streets of the 5th ward, he couldn't help but notice the sudden increase in doves. He passed six just walking on the way to :Re. Not wanting to dwell on it, or get involved, he continued silently to the coffee shop.

Touka was washing off tables, pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked up as the lovely bells rang, which signaled a customer. There was Ken, his sleek white hair waving lazily in the breeze. "Good afternoon, Touka-Chan. And Yomo-san, today." He smiled slightly. After his incident with Aogiri, his smiles seemed so..sad. "Good afternoon, Kaneki."

Yomo, the older ghoul, nodded his head in response to the younger male.

Kaneki came in and sat down, instantly laying his head on the table. "Columbian, please. I need it." He sighed, some of the hair on his face going up as he did and then floating back down to cover his eyes. "Strong."

Touka tilted her head but shrugged, going behind the counter to grab the beans. "I haven't seen you around for a few days. Busy?" She asked nonchalantly. "Please don't mention Sen.." She thought to herself.

"Sort of. Sen and Ta- er.. her friend, have been training me to fight better." Kaneki responded, looking like he was in a daze. He was flipping a packet of sugar over and over again with his index finger. "What have you been up to?' He looked up at her.

"Well since Hinami decided to join Aogiri- Your fault- I've been idly watching soap operas and making coffee." Touka sighed, bringing his cup over to the table. "We close in 10 minutes. Want to come upstairs and watch some?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Kaneki grinned, sipping his coffee.

After :Re closed, and Touka locked up the doors, they went upstairs. It was a lovely little apartment. Simple, but homey. Kaneki flopped onto the couch and leaned his head back. He was exhausted and irritated he couldn't see Eto, but being with Touka calmed him. When she came back he straightened up so she could sit as well.

Touka sat beside him, now in a baggy white t-shirt and shorts, and propped her feet on the coffee table. "So. General Hospital or Greys Anatomy? I'm into doctors right now." She commented, looking over at him. She could tell he was tired, noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Greys Anatomy, but start at season 2. That's where I left off." Kaneki joked. He was drifting into sleep and probably wouldn't last through even half an episode.

Touka rolled her eyes and flipped on the TV. Not even ten minutes into the show was Kaneki asleep sitting up. She tapped at his shoulder. "Hey, shitty Kaneki. Wake up."

Kaneki responded with a "No.." as he flopped onto his side, his head landing in Touka's lap. Touka sighed in defeat and smiled. She missed Kaneki's company. Hesitantly she ran her hand through his hair and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Ken." her soft voice murmured.

 **{A\N}: There you go Touken fans. I will continue updating everyday. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk about anything or suggestions. I check my app almost all the time, so ya' know. Keep me company.**

 **I do not own Tokyo Kushu or any of the characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**{A\N}: It is 12:47 right now and I just got off work ;-; Much life. Such responsibility.**

 **Merry Christmas Eve! On Christmas I'm going to post a little.. fluff. Touka x Kaneki and another Eto x Kaneki. Just for you guys :3 I don't normally write fluff though, so it might suck xD Anyways. Suggestions? Message me! I'm lonely :c Lets converse. Let's be friends. LOVE ME DAMMIT.**

 **Bye Bye! On to the story!**

Chapter 9

Wherefore Art Thou, My Romeo?

Eto was dancing around the room her and Kaneki shared. Her green hair was flowing around her as she elegantly danced. "Hey, Ken?" She stopped in front of him, leaning down into his face.

"Yes, Eto?" He responded softly, flipping a page in his book. Kaneki looked up at the girl. He was a little unhappy with her for her ditching him yesterday, but he couldn't ignore her. Touka had kindly woken him up after she got tired herself. When he arrived home, he got an earful for staying out so late. Except she could do whatever she wanted during the day? So not fair.

"In Romeo and Juliet, do you think they were happy? They remind me of us. Two original enemies, now in love. Except we aren't dead." Eto grinned. She acted like they were married all the time, insisting Kaneki loved her. He might've if she wasn't a bit crazy and sadistic sometimes. Or all the time.

"I believe they were hormonal teenagers who are pathetic for dying like they did. They died for a stupid reason. They knew each other for how long? A day or two? Ignorant." He sighed and shut his book. He never really did like Shakespeare. One time Eto told him that Shakespeare was a ghoul, and did he believe it? Yes. "Why are you so stuck on that book lately? I haven't seen you read it."

Eto grinned, flopping into the boys lap. "Because, Ken, I'm doing research. I want you to feel the same way about me as I do you! It's no fun having a one-sided love." she pouts. "And Tatara is getting tired of me complaining about you! Just love me already!" The girl groaned, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I like you, Eto, but I don't love you..yet." He said the last part softer than the rest as he nervously scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Can't you wait patiently? Guys don't like pushy girls, you know." He commented.

"I have no patience, Ken. I want you to love me." Eto sighed, cuddling up to him. "Am I that bad of a person..?" She puckered her lip as she began to pout.

"Eto.." Kaneki sighed as he raised his hand and began to stroke her hair. "Things like that don't just happen over night, okay? Give me time to..adjust." He looked down at her, her head resting on his chest. "Besides, we are busy people. Like the organization. What is our next plan in Aogiri? What are we going to do? We've been quiet for almost two months now."

Eto smiled. "I'm glad you asked, actually. Our next plan is rather fun, but dangerous. I might even die."

Kaneki shook his head, his gaze focused on hers. "No. I'll protect you. Always."

This warmed the One Eyed Owl's heart. She barely ever felt this warmth. There was a faint memory in her heart. The warmth a woman, perhaps her mother, once gave her. How she would of loved to see her mother. "We are going to attack the main nest. To eliminate as many doves, and perhaps Shinigami-san, if possible. You, Tatara, and I can do it. I have no doubts in my mind." There was a certain absoluteness to her voice.

Kaneki seemed shocked at this, but quickly hid it with his normal indifferent eyes. "A-..alright. The main nest. But, how can you feel so confident it will be a success?Shinigami-san is strong."

"Because you are with me, Ken." Eto smiled, a true, heartfelt smile. "I know you and I will protect our kind. We can do it. You are the first person I've ever heard of that hurt Arima. You are strong, like me."

Ken slowly returned that smile. "I'll protect you, Eto. I promise."

"I know you will, Romeo." Eto said as she gently met his lips with hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Day of Reckoning

The main nest was bustling as usual. New people running around, arguing with themselves. After Arima's recent scuffle with Kaneki, the bases everywhere were on guard. Someone who could hit Arima? Impossible. However, contrary to everyone around him, Arima was calm. He was actually almost excited. It had been a long time since a ghoul gave him an issue besides the One Eyed Owl. He looked up as the door to his office opened. "Special Class Arima! We have pulled the report on the ghoul you described. Known as Eyepatch, or now Centipede, he is a SS rated ghoul first encountered by Amon Koutarou, who is still missing in action. He was described as a confusing ghoul, who let Amon get away." The third class investigator shouted every word, obviously nervous around Arima. The feared CCG no Shinigami.

"Thank you." Arima looked up and took the documents. He looked down at the paper, tilting his head slightly. "Eyepatch, huh?"

Eto was dressed in her bandages and violet dress hoodie. She looked around, her eyes stopping at each member. Tatara. Noro. Kaneki. Naki. "What a fine team." The girl said, running over and hugging Kaneki's arm. "We are here to cause.. minor damage. We will attack this base, and the main nest after. This is a war for warning. We will kill everyone in here! Down with the 5th ward CCG!" Eto screamed out.

Kaneki looked down at Eto, nodding slightly. The CCG ruined Anteiku. He no longer had qualms about killing them. The rest of the group looked calm, except for Naki who was balling his eyes out.

"Big bro would of loved this..! Big bro!" Naki cried, wiping furiously at his eyes. "I'll kill enough for him too, today!"

Kaneki sighed and looked over at the man. Or rather, the child. He found Naki extremely annoying, and much to his displeasure, he knows Jason. Ken looked down at the base before him. He had no doubts this operation would go smoothly. None of the people in there would expect to be attacked by two one eyed ghouls.

Eto nodded at the group. "Let's go." She said resolutely as she jumped toward the building with her kakuja forming around her. Tatara and Noro followed right behind her, with Kaneki and Naki in the back. They each landed on different floor, Kaneki's being floor 7. He crashed through the window, crouching down. "Good evening, everyone." He muttered before standing.

Eto landed on floor 9, the last floor. Her formation was perfect. Tatara on floor 1, Noro on 4. Kaneki on 7, and her on 9. Naki was guarding the front to make sure no one got out. The One Eyed Owl laughed loudly, her eye flicking around wildly at all the frightened doves. " **GoOOod EvENinG!** " The owl screeched, laughing maniacally. Everyone stared at the giant ghoul in fear.

This was the day of reckoning.

On floor one, Tatara was tearing everyone up without a second glance. This is where the information is received and processes, so there are only about 17 people on this floor. He is quick to wrap things up, per usual. However, Tatara is extremely distracted by something from the corner of his eye. It seemed like someone was watching from the shadows, but he smelled no humans that were alive. As he walked toward the suspected place, a loud crash was heard upstairs. The presence was gone in an instant. "Floppy." The tall, white haired man muttered.

Back to the main base, or nest, Arima was going over paperwork about his recent sighting of Eyepatch. He looked up when he heard excited voices outside. The man stood up and went to the door, opening it, and inspecting the bustling people. "What is going on?"

A young second class investigator stopped walking, "The fifth ward's base has been attacked, Arima-Sama. We do not know the current situation, but it seems to be Aogiri. The One Eyed Owl included."

Arima's eye narrowed. "We are going. Gather the squad."

Back in the fifth ward, Kaneki was fighting off investigators. His four rinkaku tentacles were swinging around him, and honestly, he looked bored. He was now on the eighth floor, the seventh being offices. Eto came slamming down through the floor, her kakuja melting away. "Ken~!" The girl said lovingly and ran over to him. "You're alright? Not hurt? Hungry? Any trouble with investigators? I'll eat them! Anyone who hurts you!" She jabbered on hurriedly, before Kaneki stopped her.

"Relax, Eto, I'm alright. Everything went smoothly." Ken assured, putting his hands on her shoulders. "How about you?"

Eto shook her head. "Fine. Noro and Tatara sound alright too. Operation success."

Kaneki began to say something when the windows on the first floor crashed inwards rather loudly.

"This is the CCG! Surrender yourselves or you will be killed without mercy!" A voice called out.

Backup was here, Naki had failed. The operation was far from over. Kaneki looked over at Eto who had a devilish grin on her face. "Already, huh? Grab Naki and let's go. We don't have time for this right now. Shinigami-san will definitely be here since I made an appearance."

Kaneki nodded along with her. "Alright." He muttered before crashing out the window. There was already blood everywhere and some windows were shattered as he fell. It would seem Tatara and Noro made quite the mess while Kaneki was conservative. He killed quickly, efficiently, and cleanly. He hated messes afterall. The boy landed on the ground, making sure his mask was firmly on. After a moment he found Naki surrounded by investigators with his hands in the air. "That idiot." He said bluntly before walking over, and then running. Ken jumped in the air with his rinkaku out.

An investigator began to shout about the oncoming ghoul but was cleanly cut in half by the rinkaku. The rest of the investigators were thrown into panick at the sudden rain of blood, but it didn't last long. Kaneki slammed his rinkaku down and crushed the other three. "They are rather weak, aren't they." He sighed.

Naki looked up, sobbing per usual. "Kaneki Big Bro! You saved me! You saaavvveddd meeee!" He cried and ran over, hugging Kaneki. "OH man! Oh man! I thought I was done!"

"Enough Naki, we need to go. Eto is waiting." Kaneki pushed the man gently to get him off. "Are you re-" He began to say before being cut off. Literally. There was a quinque stabbed right through Kaneki's stomach. He turned his head around to stare the mysterious person in the face. "Shinigami-san.. welcome."

Arima stood there solemnly. "I've wanted to see you, Eyepatch."

"Well you see me, pretty joyful reunion.. But if you'd excuse me." Kaneki muttered as blood dripped from the corner of his lips. "You seemed to have misplaced your toy in my intestines..I don't really find that enjoyable." He said as he lunged forward and grabbed Naki, jumping up onto the lamp post. Not a moment later, Eto landed where Kaneki was in her Kakuja form.

" **DOoN'T BReaK mY tOYs SHInigAMi-sAN!** " Eto screeched before cackling. " **YOu WiLL havE yoUR TUrN!** " She said as she ran her bone-like hand across the ground, making the grim reaper jump back. " **ByE BYe!** " She cackled once again as she jumped away.

Kaneki and Naki followed after Eto as her Kakuja layer shed from her petite body. Tatara and Noro burst from the building right after, looking down at the investigator's running around. They were hurrying into the building to find survivors. Tatara had made sure no one survived. This was a message. This was war. Tatara look to Noro and nodded, both of them following after their leader.

Eto soon arrived back at the base in the eleventh ward. She flopped onto her bed, Kaneki standing over her. "Are you tired?" He murmured.

"Sort of. Want to sleep with me?" Eto tilts her head, smiling.

"We just killed so many people. How can you be so calm?" Kaneki asked honestly.

Eto grinned. "Because you were with me. You calm me."

"What a brat.." Kaneki sighed, laying beside her. Eto quickly cuddled against him. She reeked of blood, but to ghouls, it smelled sweet like honey. The smell of blood comforted the ghouls to sleep, for the next operation, they didn't know if they could ever be like this again.

 **{A\N}: Hey guys! I know I neglected to update for a few days. Work has been a pain and my eye hurts. And school. Ugh. But whatever. There you go! Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Calm Before the Storm, Eto's Weakness Is Stuffed Animals!?

The raid from the previous night was all over the news. 'What a pain..' Kaneki thought to himself as he watched. "Aogiri is really out there now, Eto. Is this the publicity you wanted?" He looked over at the girl who was eagerly typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied. Arima knows we are aquainted now, too. He'll take you more serious than be- AGH SPELLING ERRORS!" Eto groaned, tangling her hands in her hair. "Ken-kun! Don't distract me! I'm in the zone. Last night's raid was so perfect, I got an idea for my next novel!" She said, scolding the boy.

"My apologies, but.." Kaneki grinned devilishly as he came over and began tickling her sides."What was that? Huh?"

Eto began giggling uncontrollably, trying to crawl away. "NO NO NO NO! KEN-KUN!" She pushed at him, tears forming in her eyes from laughter.

Kaneki laughed with her, releasing her. "Fine, fine. Did I ruin your story?" He smiled, tilting her head a bit so his hair fell into his eyes.

"Yes, you did! How rude!" Eto pouts, hugging her laptop to her. "How could you! You aren't allowed to read it now, _baakkkaaa!_ "

"Eto don't be like that. I really like your books!" Kaneki said hurriedly. Takatsuki Sen was his favourite authour after all. "Please let me read it!" He dramatically sighed. Kaneki always felt so at ease in her presence. It is very similar to how he felt at Anteiku, except Ken was different now. Very different. All of Kaneki's emotions seemed to have unraveled and revealed a depressed being for awhile, yet Eto brought them back.

"Fine.." Eto grumbled, not being able to be mad at the boy. "Only on one condition!"

"What is it?" Kaneki tilts his head. Eto never requested anything, only demanded.

"Let's go out again!" The green haired girl grinned.

And just like that, Eto was dressed and holding Kaneki's hand while they walked along the sidewalk inside the 13th ward. Kaneki suggested they go to the bookstore, and then maybe a bite to eat. Literally. Except Eto was mesmerized at the stuffed alpaca in the window of a shop. It was a light blue, fluffy, and had a bow tied around the neck. Even Kaneki could tell how much Eto wanted it without even seeing her face.

"Ken-kun. Can we go in here?" Eto turned back to look at him. Her eyes were glittery with excitement.

"Alright. We can make a stop." Kaneki sighed, smiling. "Let's go." He said as he opened the door for her. "After you."

Eto grinned and ran in, going straight to the stuffed animals. She reached out for it and grabbed it, hugging it close to her. "Ken-chan! Can I have this? Will you buy it for me? Please?" Eto said excitedly.

Kaneki looked down at the girl. She looked so childish like this. "Of course, Eto. Anything for you." He smiled. And that is where things turned for the worse. The shop's windows crashed in, customers screaming and running for cover. "Kaneki Ken! This is the CCG! Surrender yourself, under the alias Centipede!" A man announced. No other than Arima was standing in the door. "You made fatal flaws in hiding yourself, Ken-kun." The reaper muttered.

Kaneki stared at the shinigami, looking around the building. They were surrounded. Kaneki quickly unleashed his rinkaku kagune and flailed it around wildly to create dust, and when the vision was too blurry for a human, he shoved Eto in between bookcases where she wouldn't be noticed. "Run, Eto. There are too many. Go back home!" He whispered hurriedly, pushing the alpaca into her arms. "I'll come back..I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead. The dust had settled, and Kaneki Ken was revealed. "There are too many of you for just me to handle. I surrender, Shinigami-san."

Eto could only watch in horror. There were too many, even for her. Had it been anyone but Shinigami, she could of escaped with Ken. They were declaring war on a personal note. A note, she would never forgive. All she could do was watch as Shinigami grabbed quinque steel handcuffs and drag Kaneki away, Yukimura ⅓ pointed at his back the entire time. One swift movement, and Ken-kun's head was gone. He was going to be sent to Cochela. The hell for all ghouls, and it was her fault.

If they wanted war, they chose the right way to start it.

"All of them will die by my hands." Eto bit her lip, not being able to stop her kakugan from showing.

 **{A\N}: Hey guys! Chapter 11 finally here. And soon enough, I'm posting a new fanfic! I'm turning the game "Ib" into a story. Changing things, but writing out the adventure. Obviously it will be Ib x Gary. Anyone who disgrees.. shall be subjected to the worst torture. Boku no Pico on rerun for 72 hours *^* Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When You Wish For Death

 **{A/N}: Delta- In the manga, they already suspect Kaneki Ken to be eyepatch. In the last chapter, I mentioned Arima was looking through the files for Eyepatch. It was in those files that Kaneki Ken was suspicious. And also missing. I can't tell if you like the story or hate it. o.O**

 **Dalia- Lo siento.** **Yo pensaba que iba a intentar algo diferente. Deje que la chica salvar al chico este momento.**

Kaneki Ken was restrained, sitting in the corner of the CCG van. Arima has escorted him there, and is even riding in the passenger seat. He had no doubts that Arima was going to stick to him like glue. "Hey, Shinigami-san? Can you hear me?" He called. Ken sighed when he didn't answer. Where were they going? He felt cramped in this small space and these tight restraints. And then, the van came to a halt.

Arima got out of the van, shutting the door rather loudly. He went around the back and opened the pair of doors. "Centipede. Get up."

Kaneki looked over at the feared Shinigami. "But I'm rather comfortable." He grinned.

An unamused smirk played onto the Shinigami's lips. "Come on."

Ken sighed and got up, walking over to the edge and jumping down. They had arrived at Cochlea. "This is..the 23rd ward?" He looked around. "Oh.. this must be the ghouls hell."

"It is now _your_ hell. You are a ghoul, after all." Arima replied emotionlessly. He guided Ken to the gates, pushing him through the RC scanner. It..didn't go off. Arima was shocked, to say the least. He quickly pulled a normal pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed Kaneki's arm. The knife shattered, not even grazing his skin. "You are obviously a ghoul. Why is it the RC scanner doesn't read it?"

Kaneki looks back at him, frowning at the hostility. "I am Kaneki Ken. That's really it." He said as he continued towards the entrance.

Arima frowned as well, walking beside him. "As you know, your restraints are quinque steel. Don't try to escape."

"You drugged me with RC suppressants not even 10 minutes ago." Ken pointed out, looking around the inside of the building. "Interesting..very..white."

"No more talking." Arima murmured. He began talking to a guard nearby, occasionally shooting a look at Kaneki. The guard nodded along, motioning them to follow. Kaneki had no choice when Arima pushed him forward.

Down the hallway, there were rooms. No windows, just white padded rooms. Kaneki entered his, his new _home_. There was a bed, a sink, and a toilet. That's all. It seemed sad.

Arima watched him look around. "You aren't scheduled for disposal yet. As long as you are useful, you will live. I will come back tomorrow. You will tell me anything you know about the One Eyed King."

Ken looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "I'd never to do that. I don't betray my friends." Is all he could say before Arima shut the door.

Back at the Aogiri base. Eto was surrounded by her most trusted. Noro, Tatara, and Ayato. "The CCG took Ken-kun..The raid will be pushed aside for now." Eto finally said. "He is too important for that plan. We will go on a retrieval mission. Knowing Ken, he won't shed a drop of information on me or Aogiri, which will end his life rather quickly. He will face worse torture than Aogiri can ever provide a ghoul. We must come up with something immediately!" She demanded.

Tatara looked up at Eto, who was sitting on a ledge above them. "Eto. He is one ghoul, who is not that important. He can get out himself."

Eto glared down. "You dare question me, Tatata? He is necessary!" She snapped. "One Eyed ghouls are few and far between. He is also precious to Kanou. We will retrieve him!"

Ayato sighed. "Shitty Kaneki. What a pain." The blue haired boy frowned. Him and Touka were so similar, it actually kind of bothered Eto.

"We can not attack without a plan in place, and the proper force. We will use the thing made from Tou-san. He hasn't been fed in months, so he should be rather happy." Eto grinned. Her one kakugan showed through the mask.

Returning to Cochlea, Kaneki was sitting on the padded floor, against his bed. He was humming softly to himself, not even looking when the door opened.

A man walked in. He was rather tall, and he seemed arrogant. "Centipede-kun, yes? I am Dr. Yamato. It is very nice to meet you."

Kaneki looked at the man skeptically. This man? A doctor? 'He smells like cigarettes.. and his eyes lifeless.' He thought to himself. "Go away. I already said I am not telling you anything."

"Oh ho ho, my dear boy. I am not here for that. I am here for different information. Like how you got through the RC scanner. Won't you tell me?" Dr. Yamato tilted his head. It was obvious he was getting irritated. To him, Kaneki was no more than a snot nosed brat.

"Who knows. Glitch in the machinery maybe?" Kaneki taunted.

This only upset the doctor more. He glared down through his glasses at Kaneki, striding over and kicking the boy onto his side, stomping his foot on his head and leaving it there. If Kaneki wasn't restrained, he would of ended this guy's life there. "Now listen here you little brat. You really think I want to waste my valuable time of a kid like you? Bullshit. Tell me, or I will make you talk."

"Have at it." Was all Kaneki said as the doctor yelled for guards, stepping off of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaneki was dragged down the long, cold hallway. He looked around, analyzing his surroundings. Doors were everywhere, and inside were probably the ghouls that inhabit them. The guards abruptly stopped, shoving Kaneki towards a room. In that room, there was a single metal chair. The entire room seemed metal, honestly. Steel like. Dr. Yamato was waiting patiently for him, standing by the chair. "Come over here, Centipede." He motioned, heading to the wall. The 'Doctor' pulled chains down from the ceiling, inspecting them. "Perfect height."

Ken just stared at him. "Chains? What is this, the Medieval times? Do they come with a free whip?" He said sarcastically, his words like poison. It only infuriated the doctor more.

"Come _here_ Centipede!" Yamato snapped, after a minute and Kaneki didn't move, he walked over and dragged him to the wall, taking off his bindings one step at a time. Obviously, not being stupid, the doctor clipped the cuffs around his wrists before the bindings were fully off.

Kaneki actually fliched from the chains, the metal was..hot. "Quinque steel?"

"Yes. I designed them myself. You could call this, _my_ quinque." Dr. Yamato stepped away and flipped a switch, shutting off the lights. "We will start simple. You will not be fed, and you will be kept in the dark. One week in this, and you will begin to talk, yes?" He smiled.

"Go to hell." Kaneki smiled back, his eyes murderous. And so the week began.

 _ **Day 1**_

Kaneki was fine. He convinced himself he'd be fine, after all. He hadn't eaten for a few days before this, as he was arrested on the day he was supposed to. Besides the burning around his wrists, he was surviving. This was nothing compared to Jason, after all. He sat quietly, except when he would randomly hum to give himself something to do. He tried to move around some, but the length of the chains was a pain. He eventually settled against the wall, thinking about Eto, and Touka. Which one of them is more worried? He'd have to apologize properly next time he sees them. Because he _will_ see them again.

 _ **Day 2**_

So Day 2 was a little less fine. Kaneki was indeed starting to get a little hungry. Not enough to bother him, however. He continued to do as he did the first day. Walk around some, then sit, then hum. It was going on forever, it seemed.

 _ **Day 3**_

Kaneki was hungry, and he had grown restless. The dark was unsettling when you were trapped in one spot. He had begun to bite at his index finger knuckle, gently hitting his head against the wall. It was getting worse.

 _ **Day 4**_

Kaneki began to hear things now. It was too quiet. "I can't stand the quiet anymore.. No more.." He muttered to himself. His hunger was only growing now. He had began to nibble on his wrist, letting the blood flow down his chin. The silence was killing him. "Eto.. Touka.. I want to see you.." Ken murmured. He began to tug at the chains in the wall.

 _ **Day 5**_

"I-It's better..t-to be.. hurt..than to.. hurt others.." Kaneki mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest. The darkness. The lack of noise. The cold. It was eating away at him. The _hunger_. It was getting to him. How he wished to be home right now..with Eto.. drinking coffee with Touka.. Eto.. he missed the annoying girl. He had grown attached to her before he knew it. Kaneki let out a whimper. "Eto.."

 _ **Day 6**_

Kaneki was quietly humming once again. He seemed like he was in another world, at this point. No food. No noise. No warmth. No freedom. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He began, slowly getting louder. "NO MORE!" He screamed. "Eto.. Eto..! Where are you!?" Ken sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "No more.." he murmured.

 _ **Day 7**_

Dr. Yamato opened the door, flicking on the light. Kaneki cried out, covering his eyes.

"Ah, Centipede-kun. Good morning. How was your stay?" He comes over and kneels down. "I have a cart of food for you, when you are ready to talk."

Kaneki looked up at the man. His eyes were emotionless. "Like hell.."

"You don't scare me. Not with that steady stream of RC suppressants in your system. Now, let's talk. Over tea maybe? Oh wait.. Your pathetic kind can't have _human_ food." The doctor grinned. "Tell me. Your normal RC cell measurements are around 8000, yes? It is impossible for you to get through the RC gate with that. We even tested it. Tell me your method, scum. Or, instead, I will remove a finger or two..and arm or two.. Legs, maybe? Slowly. Without a chance to grow back, I will _dig_ into your flesh. Tell me!" The crazed doctor screamed.

'This man.. is just like Jason..but he doesn't know what he is doing.' Kaneki noted. "I told you. Machine malfunction. No special tricks. You _humans_ made a mistake, per usual.." Ken stood up, standing above the doctor. Just because he hadn't ate, doesn't make him weak. It made him stronger. The urge to survive.

The doctor was right where Kaneki wanted him. He lunged, grabbing the lab coat and pulling the doctor forward, only to take a bite right from his neck. 'I had grown too comfortable with Eto, it seems.' He thought to himself. He had no regrets of doing this, but the man tasted foul. He ate, and ate, and ate. Bathed in the blood. The sweet, sweet blood. The meat may be foul, but the blood was so sugary. He looked over at the door to see the men standing there, wide eyed. There was a mess around him afterall. He had devoured the man before he even realized. One whispered.

"Someone summon Special Class Arima!"

Eto was only growing more concerned through the week. The raid on Cochlea was almost organized, yet she had grown impatient. The only thing she could hope for was they left Kaneki alone. Cochlea is known for starving ghouls to death, and Yamori is a living example of the torture they gave. She could storm in there by herself for all she cared. The bed was lonely. The room was lonely. _She_ was lonely. Every day was mostly spent staring out the window. Tatara knocked twice before entering. "Eto, preparations are complete. We are ready."

Eto looked over at the tall male. "Commence operation!" She snapped, standing up and running past him. 'I'm coming Kaneki, please..be alright!'

Back at Cochlea, Kaneki was forced to be cleaned up from all the blood. Not that he complained. He was shoved into the interrogation room, his eyes meeting with Arima's. "Shinigami-san.." he muttered.

Arima looked up at him. "Ken-kun. Sit down." He mumbled, looking rather pissed. Normally, he was emotionless, but he was beyond upset at the ghoul. This ghoul felt different to Arima. He was special for some reason. Maybe because he was the only one to ever injure him besides the Owl? Kaneki took a seat. "What you have done is inexcusable. You have killed one of our head doctors. And you ate him.." Arima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Therefore, you are deemed for disposal. Useful or not, you will be executed tonight. This will be your last time seeing me, Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki just kept his gaze down the whole time. 'So Eto won't make it in time, huh..?' He looked up to face Arima. "Do whatever you want.. I don't care. It's not like the Owl will lose without me. It will always win."

Arima stood up. "Dismissed. Goodbye, Ken-kun."

Kaneki smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Bye bye, Shinigami-san." He turned and walked toward the exit. It was marking the beginning of a long night.

Going back to Eto, she was standing on a building with multiple people behind her. Aogiri's higher-ups. They will not engage in battle. All will put full effort into finding and rescuing Ken-kun. She looked back at the few around her. Triple blades. Naki. Black Rabbit. Noro. Tatara. Their squads as well. "We have no chance of failure! We must make haste. We have received no information stating that he has been disposed of, so there is still hope. Operation..commence!"

With the signal, everyone jumped into the building. It was indeed the beginning of a long evening.

 **{A/N}: I feel like this chapter sucked, so I apologize. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.**

 **If I wrote a Kaneki Ken x Reader, would anyone want to read it?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Operation: Rescue. The Centipede.

Kaneki was dragged to a room that was heavy with the stench of blood. The metal table in the middle was covered in the old substance. The guards pushed him forward and strapped him face down to the table. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Before ghouls are disposed of, we harvest the kakuhou. Especially of an SS rank. The doctor will be in shortly to examine you, so wait patiently." The guard said cold heartedly.

"Ah, interesting. Try to touch me and I will slowly slice off your limbs." Kaneki said flatly. The table, he could tell, was also quinque steel. Cochlea was a real pain in the ass, it seemed.

"Big talk for scum that is subdued to a table." The guard rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, doctor." After a moment, there was no answer. The guard walked over and opened the door. The doctor was there..but he was impaled to the door by an ukaku shard. "D-doctor! Speak to me! Are you alright?!" The guard removed the shard, holding the man.

The supposed doctor looked up at the guard. "K-kill..the boy.. They're here..for him..!" He said as he died. The light left his eyes, and they became dull. The guard looked back at Kaneki and nodded. "Yes, sir." He said as he stood up and walked over to the boy, Kaneki. The guard pulled out his gun loaded with Q-bullets. He glared down at Kaneki. "First, for Dr. Yamato." He said as he shot. The bullet hit him right in the Kakuhou, which is extremely painful for any ghoul. Kaneki actually cried out. "Second, for the examination doctor." Another shot. Kaneki was in so much pain, his kakugan activated. It frightened the guard. "A one ey-" He was about to say before he was cut off. Literally. The centipede like tendrils emerged from Kaneki's battered Kakuhou, and cut the head off of the guard. The body slumped to the floor, blood spraying everywhere, especially on Kaneki. All that could be heard was Kaneki's low laughter and him whispering:

" _Centipede..I-in..my ears.."_

Eto was running around Cochlea, searching for her beloved Ken. She had found a doctor who was carryng RC suppressants and surgical tools. When confronted, he refused to tell her, so she shot him with an ukaku shard and continued on her way. When she finally found Kaneki's supposed room, he wasn't there. "Ken! Where are you?" Eto called, looking around. She ran back into the hallway and flew down the hall. "Ken!?" That's when she heard the small whimper.

"E-eto..?" Ken called, his kakuja mask was forming over his face. He was losing it. "Is that you..? Oh boy.. You're here to s-save me.. from the..centipede..? Hurry..get it out.." He screamed. " **GET IT OUT!** "

Eto ran into the room she had heard him. The centipede-like tentacles were swaying everywhere around the room, smashing into the walls.

"Ken! It's me, Eto! You have to calm down!" She said, looking clearly relieved. Eto ran over to him and easily ripped the mask off, which earned her a scream of pain, "See, Ken? Now calm down. Everything is alright.. I'm here.." She said as she undid his restraints.

"B-but.. Eto.. so is _he.._ " Kaneki whimpered.

"He?" Eto tilted her head as Kaneki pointed with a shaky finger behind her. She turned and came face-to-face with Arima Kishou. "Ah, shinigami-san.. A pleasure to see you."

Arima watched the girl coldly. "Owl?"

"Yes, that is I." Eto grinned beneath her mask.

"Take him and leave." Arima looked away.

Eto and Kaneki both just stared at the man. "Take him and leave..?" She muttered.

"I am not ready to see him die." Arima said coldly, turning. "Besides..you have caused no casualties today.. I am not responsible for this." He said as he walked out, IXA at his side.

Eto and Kaneki just looked at each other..and began to laugh. They both knew this attitude of Arima's would not last long. The final raid was coming, after all. Eto helped Kaneki stand, blood pouring from the severed kakuhou. "Eto.." Kaneki whispered.

"What is it, Ken?" She looked at him.

"Let's go home.." He murmured.

Eto smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. Let's.." She said as she put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

The operation was a success. Retreat.

The ghouls scattered around Cochlea stopped. They all began to jump out doors, and windows.

They were all headed home together. They had won this battle, but no one expected what would happen in the final raid.

Some sacrifices are necessary, for the greater good.

 **{A\N}: Heyyo. So I posted my new Kaneki x Reader fanfic. It is called, "When the Spider Lilies Bloom." Go ahead and check that out. And to answer when I update: I try to everyday, but when I work it is hard. So Every day or Every other day. Thanks lovelies.**


End file.
